bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route N89
'London Buses route N89 '''is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Trafalgar Square and Erith, it is operated by London Central. History Route N89 was renumbered from 289 in 1960. It ran from London Bridge station to Southall (Brent Road) via Bank, Holborn, Oxford Street, Marble Arch, Lancaster Gate/Notting Hill Gate, Shepherds Bush, Acton, Ealing and Hanwell. It was later diverted between Marble Arch and Lancaster Gate to serve Paddington station. In 1976 the journeys that ran out of service to Liverpool Street were changed to run in service, and so at Bank some journeys ran to Liverpool Street instead of London Bridge, meaning that at that point the N89 ran in three different directions. In 1981 the route was diverted at Southall Town Hall to run to Uxbridge via Hayes End and Hillingdon. The route was absorbed mainly by route N207, running between Holborn and Uxbridge. Route N89 was introduced in 2003 when it replaced the withdrawn N81 between Trafalgar Square and Bexleyheath. Night bus N81 ran between Victoria station and Bexleyheath. Throughout its existence as a South East London Night Route, the N81 had many projections and diversions, at one stage running as far as Dartford and Gillingham. The Route was then curtailed to Crayford for a short period of time before finally being cut back further to Bexleyheath. The N81 Generally followed the same routeing between Victoria and Bexleyheath, despite the changes. The N89 runs from Trafalgar Square over most of the old N81 routing to Bexleyheath and was extended onwards to Erith via Slade Green, over the then 89 and 469 route's. The Erith Extension was introduced to prevent idling buses causing a nuisance to Slade Green residents, as well as providing a 'useful' connection. Between Lewisham and Slade Green the N89 matched the daytime 89 route, so the renumbering from N81 to N89 reflected this. The Erith extension also enabled route N53 to be curtailed at Plumstead, later to be replaced by the 53 becoming a 24-hour service between Plumstead and Whitehall only. The Thamesmead services on the N53 were replaced by an extension of the N1. With the loss of the N53 Between Plumstead and Erith, the Lessness Heath and Upper Belvedere areas became deprived of a night bus Service, whereby other nearby areas of Northumberland Heath, North End and Slade Green—all previously unserved—gained a Night Bus with the introduction of the N89. Night bus N89 is London's longest at 34-kilometre (21 miles) length, closely followed by the N9 at 33 -kilometres (21 miles). On 28 January 2012, night bus N89 was retained by London Central with new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s introduced. On 20 August 2016, the route was re-routed towards Lewisham direct from Bridge Road to Northend Road northbound, and towards Slade Green direct from Colyers Lane to Northend Road southbound. On 6 April 2019, the allocation was transferred to New Cross (NX) garage and the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were replaced by Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Hs and Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. Current Route * Trafalgar Square ''(For Charing Cross Station) * Aldwych (For Covent Garden) * Ludgate Circus * Blackfriars * Southwark Station * Elephant & Castle * Walworth * Camberwell * Peckham Town Centre * New Cross Gate * New Cross * Deptford Bridge * Blackheath Road * Lewisham Road * Lewisham Town Centre * Blackheath (For Blackheath Village) * Shooters Hill * Welling * Bexleyheath * Barnehurst * Colyers Lane * Northend Road * Slade Green * Manor Road * Erith Town Centre Gallery N89.png N89 to Trafalgar Square.png N89 to Erith.png N89 at Lewisham.png N89 at Trafalgar Square.png N89 3.png WHV108 - N89 Erith.jpg|The WHVs often found on the N89 are the first 3 buses off Erith in the night. This is to ensure they do not go onto the N21 which has some crosslinked trips with the N89. External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) N089, London Buses routes N089, Night Routes in London